powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandaaru Collection
The Saandaru Collection is a collection of mysterious treasures collected by the famous and all powerful Tyrant, Saandaru who ruled over his home galaxy with a iron fist. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evil. These treasures were stolen by the former slaves of one of his planets with the intent to bury them so Saandaru could never use them again until they were shot down in space and crash landed on earth where all of the artifacts were separated and scattered around the earth. 'Saandaru Collection' Gamble Cube A dice-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Gamble Cube allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game, making it unfair & even impossible to beat. Solar Fire A lighter-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Solar Fire grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). Giganticizer A syringe-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Giganticizer allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It is primarily used by Doctor Noir to enlarge Monsters. Transformation Gem A jade figure-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Transformation Gem allows its user to remodel any object. Ribbon of Misdirection A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Ribbon of Misdirection allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute. Hurricane Boots A boot-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Hurricane Boots grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. Void Lamp An oil lamp-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Void Lamp grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. Soul Glasses A binoculars-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Personality Goggles is the second piece in Toxica's possession. It allows the person who wears them to look into the personality of a target individual. Ultra Charge Battery A battery-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Ultra Charge Battery allows its user to generate electricity. Slime Wheel A tire-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Slime Wheel allows its user to make their targets slip & fall. Lightspeed Brace A bracelet-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Lightspeed Brace allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. Scroll of Protection A ninja scroll-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Scroll of Protection allows its user to generate invisible energy barriers. Size Shuriken A ninja shuriken-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Size Shuriken allows its user to change the size or scale of the body. Snipershot A slingshot-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Snipershot allows its user to fire projectiles at greater distances, up to ten times longer. Magma Sphere A ball-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Magma Sphere allows its user to shoot explosive fireball-like projectiles. Light Sword A sword-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Light Sword allows its user to extend a body part with light. Target Tracker A military tracking device-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Target Tracker allows its user to turn their projectiles into homing shots, increasing their accuracy when firing at a target. Hurricane Fan A folding fan-like piece of the Saandaru Collection, the Hurricane Fan allows its user to generate gusts of wind that can cut through anything. Power Watch A watch-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Power Watch provides particle energy & doubles the offensive power for attacks. Gas Censer A lion-shaped censer treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Gas Censer creates clouds that can be ridden or used as gas emissions. Stone Hardener A dumbbell-like piece of the Saandaru Collection, the Stone Hardener allows its user to harden their body, strengthening the user's level of a defense. Tsunami Blaster A water gun-like treasure of the Saandaru Collection, the Tsunami Blaster allows its user to absorb moisture in the air and fire it out as jets of water. Atomic Brace A ring-like piece of the Saandaru Collection, the Atomic Brace allows its user to generate high amounts of heat using molecular excitation. Mirror Baton A signal baton-like piece of the Saandaru Collection, the Mirror Baton allows its user to constantly evade & deflect attacks.